


[蜘蛛三兄弟]脑洞短篇集合

by Heartwalker



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartwalker/pseuds/Heartwalker
Summary: 如果三代电影蜘蛛是亲兄弟
Kudos: 1





	1. 三兄弟起源故事脑补

老大托比虫学校活动去参观奥斯本工业被蜘蛛咬，然后因为疼痛下意识把蜘蛛弄死了。老二老三当然（住一个屋子根本不可能不知道）的知道了老大托比虫的真身份，老三荷兰虫肥肠羡慕，试图溜进托比之前奥斯本公司找只蜘蛛咬自己结果失败了，回家被两个哥哥训了一顿，（实际上这时候加菲一直被迫给“蜘蛛侠”写作业写论文大纲心里积怨已久（。）后来加菲学校活动又去了奥斯本参观（之前那一批蜘蛛已经被消灭了改良了新的一批）意外进了个实验室（超凡剧情）带了只蜘蛛出来，被咬，回家以后蜘蛛又意外跑到荷兰弟身上，咬了荷兰弟才被弄死，老二老三被咬，第二天两个人放学回来，加菲一脸崩溃，去局子里坐了两个小时的笔录才被放出来，荷兰弟倒是自得其乐的爬了趟墙。

托比沉迷MJ（老三部剧情）没注意家里发生的事情，某天晚上加菲和本叔闹矛盾（超凡剧情），同时托比为了买二手车去地下拳击比赛（老三部剧情） ，托比没拦抢劫拳击比赛的抢劫犯，加菲没拦商店抢劫犯，商店抢劫犯是沙人。本叔被沙人杀害（我是为什么要给加菲这么惨的剧情…），由于没有看清等原因，加菲和托比一直以为两个抢劫犯是一个人，所以托比追到拳击比赛抢劫犯以后两人以为这就完事儿了。

梅姨年龄折中一下，比超凡梅姨年轻一些，但比新梅姨（一想到My heart belongs to you就无法直视……）老很多，是超凡和老三部里那种上了年纪的和善端庄老太太形象。

制服：托比大触，自己设计自己缝，加菲在托比的设计图上改良了一下“Hey安迪你得付我版权费”“帮你写的作业和论文就当抵了吧，这么多论文抵一副设计图，你赚到了托比。”“……额……嗯……”托比做蜘蛛侠早一两年，到了加菲做蜘蛛侠的时候运动服材质有了更新，而托比懒得换新的，所以两个人制服的材质和色泽略有差距，托比和加菲差一岁，荷兰弟比加菲差三岁，两个哥哥因为荷兰弟太小不想让他做蜘蛛侠，荷兰弟自己也不会缝纫，怎么求两个哥哥都不给他做蜘蛛制服，看着两个哥哥形象光彩亮丽忍不住自己也凑了一套运动服随便缝了个面罩跑出去做点小事，两个哥哥自知拦不住他就为了安全给他简单地改了改面罩和鞋，并且勒令他只能负责一些轻松的事务并且不许晚上出去做蜘蛛侠。

一开始三兄弟并没有有意地倒班，只是为了方便和三人空余时间不同所以无意的让蜘蛛侠成了一个人，直到第一场硬战托比对绿魔，绿魔知道了托比是蜘蛛侠以后威胁到了MJ，老绿魔身亡，三个人才正式约定，蜘蛛侠身份必须保密并且人们只能知道蜘蛛侠只有一个人，这样万一身份泄露，另外两个暗处的人还可以保护亲人。

两个哥哥都分别因为身份暴露被威胁到了女友（梅姨因为有身份没暴露的人的保护所以只是有惊无险），加菲虫女友格温身亡，但因为对荷兰弟保护的比较好，荷兰弟并没有真正意识到身份暴露的危险，只是反复被两个哥哥强调必须要保密，并且就算自己身份泄露，无论如何都不能暴露另外两个人的身份。

铁人找上门的时候正好两个哥哥都因为学业短期不在家住，所以铁人知道的蜘蛛侠只有荷兰弟，荷兰弟多次差点忍不住要坦白，但还是回忆起两个哥哥的教诲，梅姨躺在病床上的样子、两个哥哥悲痛欲绝的样子忍住了（不过以复联的技术要知道蜘蛛侠不止一个人不是轻而易举……所以这算是个“不要在意细节”的BUG）。荷兰弟也正式获得自己的战衣，被两个哥哥羡慕嫉妒恨的拿来研究，然后“辅助轮系统？去掉去掉，我不是小孩儿了！”“你就是小孩！不行！！”（异口同声）研究以后给自己的战衣做了一些细微改良，钱的问题也只允许他们只能轻微改良……


	2. 当弟弟们看到黑托比弹钢琴

“什么？哥？！你还会弹钢琴？”“我们都不知道！！”“我也不知道怎么回事……突然就……”“Amazing！！这个借我！看看我能学会什么！”（伸手就抢）（被安德鲁眼疾手快拦住）“汤姆，这太危险了，如果想学乐器自己去报个班。”“我同意安迪的，托米，你不能这么轻率。”“没关系啦就一会儿~~求你们啦！大哥你不是想摘也摘下来了吗！我还有你们看着呢！”“不行，就是不行。”（垂头丧气）

过了几天，汤姆蹦蹦跳跳的从学校派对上回家，开门冲两个哥哥兴奋大叫“托比！安迪！！你们绝对不会知道派对上发生了什么！！！blablablablablablablabla（“汤姆你不用这么着急，我都要被你的口水淹没了”）然后，我就，wow！打碟打得超级棒！（“托米…”）班上的人都开始尖叫了，闪电根本颜面无存，你们真该看看他的表情，blablabla（“汤姆？”）然后，我就开始，你们知道那个动作吗？‘单手大回环’然后我又接了一个‘风车’然后！！哦！我有同学录像了！你们应该看看！！！”“汤姆！！！！！！！”“怎……怎么了安迪，托比，你们表情好严肃啊？”“你什么时候学的DJ和街舞？”（兄长の双重凝视）“我……我就…课外看了点视频，你们知道的，史塔克先生经常开派对，我就……我……学东西超级快，和你们一样……额，那个……我累了，先上去了，拜拜……”“等等！”X2，两个年长的蜘蛛侠一左一右把汤姆抓得死死的，然后一个抢走背包一个开始脱他外套“停！停下！你们不能这样对我！这是欺凌！！我没有！我没……”（吞咽）托比瞪着汤姆，甩了甩手里的黑色蛛网纹手套，大开的背包里还露出一双黑色的长筒鞋，“那个……额……事情不是你们想的那样……”（兄长双重死亡视线）


	3. 关于身份暴露

托比的身份是最早暴露的，MJ知道了。安德鲁和汤姆都不懂，托比的面罩怎么这么容易坏，他们提议托比换一种材料做制服，被拒绝了“事情已经这样了，而且，安迪，你知道你那种材料比我现在用的这种贵多少吗？”“拜托，没多少，我清楚！”“积少成多！”汤姆没说话，偷偷把自己裤兜里的零食藏进了衣袖，又转移到了背包里，安德鲁挫败地叹了口气，一边精准地把手伸进汤姆的背包，掏出弟弟吃了一半的软糖，抓了两块塞进嘴里，汤姆目瞪口呆地瞪着自己二哥。

从此安德鲁和汤姆在出勤时遇到MJ就得分外小心。有一次汤姆闲的无聊把自己倒挂在小巷里被路过的MJ发现，差点被拉着回顾经典银幕之吻，吓得他赶紧谎称另一个街区有人抢银行荡走了。

回家之后他们探讨了一下这个问题，托比非常伤心，非常不舍地答应他们告诉MJ她不能和Spider-Man亲吻，因为“万一被人发现，然后怀疑我是蜘蛛侠就不好了。”

然后詹姆斯·哈利·奥斯本知道托比是蜘蛛侠了，结合当时的情况，非常糟糕，甚至安德鲁和汤姆都停止当蜘蛛侠了一段时间，幸好后来托比和詹姆斯解开误会，重新建立了友谊。（沙人和毒液战的时候躲在暗处待机的常服安德鲁救了詹姆斯）

但是好景不长，安德鲁的同班同学，他的女友，格温，知道安德鲁的身份了。他回家告诉了自己的两个兄弟。托比怒视着他，汤姆尽自己全力怒视着他。“我那次还是意外！！无法避免！你这是什么情况！！”安德鲁扭捏着，晃来晃去，看着地面。“是不是下次我遇到格温她也会拉着我亲亲！！！”汤姆尽全力让自己听起来愤怒，两个哥哥立刻齐刷刷地瞪着他，“怎么了？我说错了吗？！”汤姆尽力不怂，安德鲁的头又低下去了“我会和她说的……”

接下来什么意外都没有，直到托比有一次需要在展览会上为号角日报拍照（就是老三部第三部托比蛛亲格温那里），刚好前天，托比执勤，在万众瞩目之中英勇地救下了格温，然后在展会上，人群一齐大叫“Kiss her!”托比僵住了，托比的制服下面全是冷汗，格温非常期待地看着他，他们互相看着，格温小声跟他说“我记得我们的约定，但是这次不会有人怀疑的，而且你不亲我大家都会很尴尬，就这一次，拜托？”托比呜咽一声，最终还是点了点头答应了，格温卷起他的面罩，他看到不远处的MJ脸上混合着愤怒惊讶和失望，人群里代替自己拍照的汤姆脸上混合着惊讶看戏和“握草”。然后格温短暂地亲了他一下，不知为何他有种感觉，格温本来打算来个深吻的，但是突然改主意了。（对呀哥你双下巴太明显了 唇形也不一样）

当天晚上兄弟三人谁也没说话，一人一瓶雪碧对吹，汤姆喝了两口就喷出来了，一边喷一边跑进卫生间，留下一串狂野的笑声，（被罚洗了一个星期衣服）。托比在汤姆的笑声中悲伤地看着安德鲁，安德鲁组织了半天语言，“对不起，托比，但是你知道……我只要和格温谈恋爱，她迟早都会知道的……”托比没说话，拍了拍他的肩算是表示理解和原谅。

第二天晚上托比求婚失败（格温和托比短暂的打了个招呼，并没有像电影里那样亲密接触，毕竟这里设定格温和安德鲁是同学，托比在她心里只是男朋友的哥哥），安德鲁非常自责，但是托比安慰他说自己和MJ感情一直不稳定，迟早都会走到这一步的。

某天安德鲁出勤，遇到一个比较难缠的对手，小绿魔——詹姆斯突然出现来帮忙，事情解决以后詹姆斯理所当然一般伸手拦腰接住安德鲁，安德鲁僵住了0.01秒，面罩下面全是冷汗，毫不知情的詹姆斯还冲着他笑“我怎么觉得你变瘦了？”安德鲁结巴了一下，尽力模仿哥哥的语气“有吗？”话音刚落自己腰侧的手收拢了一下“这里手感不太一样了。”安德鲁二话没说迅速荡着蛛丝溜走了，要是詹姆斯再像他和托比那样俩人紧贴着站在小小的滑翔翼上，安德鲁觉得自己可能会忍不住条件反射把哥哥的毕生挚友从高空踹下去。

当晚安德鲁神情怪异地回了家。然后汤姆把牛奶喷了安德鲁一脸。

然后詹姆斯刚回国不久的弟弟戴恩也变成小绿魔了。托比嗦不粗话，汤姆嗦不粗话（第二天他问内德：你们家没有人研究生物科学吧？内德迷茫地摇头，汤姆又问：你们家没有家族遗传病吧？内德继续迷茫地摇了摇头。）托比提议要代替安德鲁，安德鲁拒绝了，这是关乎他和戴恩的友谊的问题，他必须自己解决。

然后戴恩知道安德鲁是蜘蛛侠了。

然后一番长久腥风血雨（并在双方兄长的努力下）戴恩放下了无缘由的仇恨，他道歉，他尽力补偿，安德鲁原谅了他，重新接受了他，但有些事永远横亘在他们之间——格温的墓碑。（我真觉得炒饭绿虫感情问题比老三部严重多了，老三部绿虫可是爱恨情仇贯穿三部，炒饭小绿魔出场半小时就黑了

然后问题来了。詹姆斯严肃的盯着托比：“你该告诉我怎么回事了吧。”托比扭捏了半天，丢下一句“自己猜。”就跑了，詹姆斯被甩了个措手不及。

安德鲁大学毕业了，和托比一样搬出去住了。

然后汤姆有天放学回家，打开房门看见一个中年土豪。汤姆有自己的制服了，而且，超酷！

幸好土豪似乎没发现蜘蛛侠其实不是一个人。

然后某天内德和汤姆越好拼死星，当晚死星炸了（。）周末汤姆告诉两个哥哥，内德知道了。托比和安德鲁沉默地盯着他，心里有一百万句类似“你的蜘蛛感应呢！”这类的话，但是都没说出口，他们三个人绷了大概三分钟，托比和安德鲁都忍不住笑了起来，汤姆松了口气，托比说“你知道吗，其实我以前和安迪讨论过你什么时候会谈女朋友，以及到那时候我们需要怎么掩盖身份……”


End file.
